The business or calling card is in widespread usage by professionals, business persons and others. People are often faced with situations where they are unable to personally present their cards to prospective clients, businesspersons, etc. due to the fact that the intended recipient is away from his or her place of business or home. Cards are often stuck into cracks or crevices at the site so that the occupant upon return will become aware that the person identified on the card has made a call. Cards are often dislodged and lost before arrival of their intended recipients. Adhesive tape, thumbtacks and other expedients have also been used to secure calling or business cards in position, for example, on walls; however, these expedients can mar surfaces and are not always available or convenient for use.
Insofar as brochures and similar items are concerned, slits can be formed therein to accommodate a card. However, cards can be readily accidentally dislodged, for example ending up and lost in the bottom of envelopes.
The device of the present application is for the purpose of temporarily securing a business or calling card at any desired location in a secure manner with the card held flat on a support surface so that accidental dislodgement is minimized. The particular device for accomplishing this includes a flexible sheet of paper. Releasable adhesive material is applied to opposed surfaces of the flexible sheet of paper to secure the sheet of paper to a support surface and a card to the sheet of paper at an opposed side thereof. Of course, it is well known to employ releasable adhesive material on paper sheets to secure the sheet itself to a surface, the sheet typically being utilized to display a note written or printed thereon. Such prior art arrangements, however, are not suitable for mounting calling and business cards in a secure manner and also in a manner which will allow easy removal of the card by an individual when desired.